Aresto Momentum
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Tudo estava bem - mais do que nunca. Projeto All Was Well e prata no XI Mini-Challenge Ron e Hermione.


**NA.: **Fic escrita para o XI Mini-Challenge Ron e Hermione e, paralelamente, para o projeto All Was Well - Interships HG/RHr.

* * *

><p>Eu estava atrasada.<p>

Porque, quero dizer, eu ainda precisava terminar a montagem do chocolate nas formas, e o peito de frango ainda não estava totalmente assado, e as batatas não estavam douradas do jeito que precisavam estar. Fleur andava de um lado para o outro, tentando fazer com que a pequenina Victoire parasse de chorar, enquanto Bill estava na sala com Arthur, mantendo o assunto em dia. Logo Ron chegaria com Hermione, e Harry e Ginny trazendo Teddy, e provavelmente eu não teria mais descanso nenhum.

Não queria acelerar o cozimento do frango – ora, o almoço de Páscoa merecia uma refeição _absolutamente _caseira! – e as batatas pareciam ter congelado no tempo e não douravam mais. O que o atraso não faz em nossas cabeças! Coloquei o chocolate derretido nas formas e Victoire continuava chorando; Fleur começou a cantarolar alguma coisa para ela e ouvi batidas na porta. Harry e Ginny entraram, trazendo Teddy, que imediatamente correu para Victoire. A pequenina parou de chorar e sorri para mim mesma.

"Mãe!" Ginny exclamou, trazendo duas sacolas cheias de ovos de páscoa. "Desculpe se chegamos muito cedo; Teddy estava reclamão demais."

Dei um abraço em Ginny. "Está tudo bem. Só preciso terminar isso aqui e podemos almoçar!"

"Feliz páscoa, aliás." Ela sorriu. "George e Angelina não vêm? E Charlie?"

"Charlie está na Romênia de novo", respondi. "E George está na casa dos pais de Angelina nesse feriado."

"Então só está faltando Ron e Hermione", ela concluiu. "Espera, deixe que eu te ajudo com isso..."

Logo Harry veio me cumprimentar junto com um Teddy hiperativo e, graças a Merlin, o frango terminou de assar antes que Ron chegasse – sempre reclama quando a comida não está pronta. Fleur e Ginny me ajudaram a arrumar a mesa enquanto Teddy e Victoire brincavam de pega-pega com os gnomos no jardim. Mais batidas na porta; Hermione entrou primeiro e Ron logo atrás, carregando os ovos de páscoa.

"Feliz páscoa, eh?" ele exclamou, franzindo a testa, após cumprimentar todos. "Só Merlin sabe o desfalque que esses ovos deram. A transação entre galeões e dinheiro de trouxa é um absurdo; nunca vi uma _lira_ valer tanto... Não sei nem porque Hermione insistiu em comprar ovos de páscoa trouxa."

"São _libras_, Ron!" ralhou Hermione. "É a terceira vez que você erra isso hoje, e a _milésima_ que você reclama sobre esses ovos. Vamos lá, vocês nunca comeram um ovo de páscoa que tem um brinquedo trouxa dentro, comeram?"

Arthur ficou interessado, mas é claro. "Não, não", eu interrompi, antes que começasse a bagunça para ver os tais brinquedos. "Só vão abrir os ovos depois do almoço!"

Assim que estávamos todos ali, Harry e Ron moveram as mesas para o jardim, e todos nós nos sentamos sob o céu ensolarado para almoçar.

O tempo se passava e eu provavelmente nunca me cansaria daquela cena – o almoço de domingo, o cheiro apetitoso da comida, a família reunida, mesmo que não estivessem todos ali. Mas tudo _estava bem_, e eu sabia disso. Via Harry e Ginny felizes e cuidando de Teddy como se fosse um filho e sorria. Via Bill e Fleur aprendendo a serem pais com Victoire e sorria. Via Ron e Hermione... e, bem, sorria ainda mais abertamente, porque eles eram absolutamente feitos um para o outro, e só um cego não enxergaria isso.

E acabei soltando uma risada quando vi Hermione ralhar com Ron e sua ansiedade para servir-se de frango com batatas.

"Você não tomou café há tanto tempo, Ronald!"

"Veja bem, Hermione, é a comida _da minha mãe_. Isso muda a situação e definitivamente aumente a minha fome."

"O seu argumento não tem fundamentos."

E apesar de Ginny estar ralhando _com os dois_ para calarem a boca e comerem, eu não sentia vontade de tomar o seu lugar, como eu provavelmente faria em outra ocasião – eu só tinha vontade de sorrir.

Sabe aquele momento onde nada no mundo te orgulha mais que seus filhos?

Então.

Eles eram tão imperfeitos, haviam passado por tantas coisas, e era isso que fazia deles os melhores filhos do mundo. Todos de cabelos ruivos, sardentos, tão iguais, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes. Bill com sua coragem, Charlie com sua independência e vontade de viver para o mundo. Percy, sempre correto, e George e Fred – saudoso Fred – com seu timing para comédia (e quantas vezes eu já não havia ralhado com os dois por isso!). Ginny com sua determinação, e Ron... com seu coração de ouro.

Ron mudara tanto ao longo dos anos! E eu sabia que era tudo por Hermione. Hermione fazia _bem_ a ele. Os dois se completavam de um modo incrível; às vezes, era até estranho de se assistir. Mas bem engraçado, na maior parte das vezes. A maior parte dos casais evita as discussões, mas eles pareciam fundamentar sua relação nelas. Era estranho, mas interessante. E certo.

A voz de Ron – e mais uma discussão de ambos – me tirou de meus devaneios. Por Merlin, qual seria o assunto da vez?, pensei, sorrindo.

"Sabe", disse Ron, ao mesmo tempo que mastigava o frango – velhos hábitos nunca se perdem! "Eu não entendo esse lance de comemorar Páscoa – quero dizer, é meio que um feriado sem sentido, né? – mas ainda bem que ele existe. Só assim para a mamãe fazer os seus chocolates especiais."

"Eles não são especiais..." eu disse com um sorriso. "É comida de mãe, só isso."

"A _minha_ comida nam fica assim", replicou Fleur. "A sua comida, Molly, é especial."

Mas os comentários sobre a minha comida pararam por aí, já que Hermione olhava indignada para Ron.

"Desde quando a Páscoa é um feriado sem sentido, Ronald?"

"Ah, sei lá." Ele deu de ombros. "Uma vez você disse que os trouxas tem umas explicações aí para a Páscoa, mas, né, nós somos bruxos."

Hermione deu um tapa na própria testa. "Quando é que você vai aprender que os acontecimentos no mundo trouxa sempre estão relacionados com os bruxos, seu cabeça-dura?" ela disse. "Os trouxas comemoram a Páscoa porque é um simbolismo à ressurreição de Jesus Cristo."

"É o quê?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Deixa para lá. A questão é que a ressurreição de Jesus Cristo não é nada mais, nada menos que um ato mágico de Merlin – e acho que a maioria das pessoas aqui que _prestaram_ atenção nas aulas sabem disso –, por muitos tomados como um milagre, embora, é claro, isso seja mentira. Não existem milagres; existem fatos, mesmo que estes ainda sejam um pouco obscuros. Muitos acreditam que Jesus Cristo foi, de fato, um bruxo. Se ele realmente foi? Não se sabe. Como Merlin o trouxe a vida? Também não se sabe. Pode ter sido por algo parecido com a Pedra da Ressurreição, mas acho difícil, já que ela traz os mortos à vida na forma de algo semelhante a Inferi, então provavelmente foi—"

"Tá bom, Hermione!" ele exclamou, respirando fundo. "Por Merlin, você não toma nem fôlego para falar. Ainda assim, acho que a Páscoa e os chocolates da mamãe são admiráveis."

Mas eu vi o olhar que ele lançou a ela de admiração, como sempre fazia diante de suas demonstrações de inteligência.

Ginny, então, interrompeu. "Erm, aproveitando que estamos falando de milagres, comemorações... eu e Harry temos uma coisa para dizer."

O silêncio reinou na mesa. Todos se entreolharam. Seria possível que...? Ginny estava...? Ah, meu Merlin! Meus olhos brilharam. "Ginny, querida, seria isso o que estamos pensando?"

Harry passou um braço em torno dos ombros dela e ela riu. "Eu acho", ela disse, "que estamos em perfeita sintonia, porque já adivinharam o que temos para contar." E acariciou sua própria barriga.

Eu comecei a chorar.

"Você está _grávida_, Ginny!" eu exclamei, me levantando e indo até ela para abraçá-la. "Vocês vão ter um _filho_! Eu vou ganhar mais um neto! Eu não acredito! Ah, isso é tão maravilhoso, e bem no dia de Páscoa... Mas que bênção... Que maravilhoso... Estou t-tão feliz!" Comecei a soluçar. "É t-tão emocionante... e sei q-que vocês serão ótimos pais..."

É claro que todo mundo se debulhou em lágrimas e o que se seguiu foi uma enorme rodada de abraços e beijos e lágrimas e soluços e carinhos na barriga de Ginny e—eu nem conseguia mais respirar de tanto soluçar. Hermione estava abraçada a Ron e os dois sorriam abertamente.

"Meu primeiro sobrinho", Hermione soluçou, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. "Isso é _tão_ lindo. Eu nem ac-acredito!"

Harry, então, sorriu.

"Não é só o primeiro sobrinho de vocês, Hermione", ele disse, "mas também o primeiro afilhado." Olhou para Ginny e os dois assentiram um para o outro. "Nada mais justo do que ter vocês dois como padrinhos desse bebê. Foram vocês que estiveram conosco desde o início, que me acompanharam em todas as minhas tentativas de matar Voldemort... vocês sempre estiveram lá."

"E hoje brigam como cão e gato, mas sempre foi assim, não é mesmo?" Ginny sorriu. "Mas dá certo. Deu certo desde a época de escola. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro, e esse bebê foi feito para ser afilhado de vocês. Não aceito discussão; serão os padrinhos e pronto."

Ron e Hermione permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo.

E então, mais uma rodada de choradeira. Minha também, é claro; meu forte nunca foi segurar o choro. Ron e Hermione? Após abraçarem Harry e Ginny longamente, permaneceram de mãos dadas e com um olhar tenro um para o outro. Aqueles momentos era onde eu tinha certeza de que seria para sempre; como Ginny havia dito, desde os tempos de escola. E com a gravidez de Ginny, eu tive certeza que logo seria a vez de Hermione. E que ela e Ron seriam pais maravilhosos, e que aquilo os faria se amarem ainda mais – se é que isso era possível.

Eu só não imaginava que as duas repetiriam a experiência da gravidez, anos depois, e que a família Weasley fosse crescer tanto. Mas essa era a graça, afinal de contas.

E, naquele feriado de Páscoa, tudo parecia bem – mais do que nunca.


End file.
